snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Paris Greenwood
Paris Emily Greenwood was born in Paris, France on January 25, 2052. She is currently the owner and chief potioneer of the Greenwood Potions Factory. Paris was born unto a pure blood Scottish father, Nathan Greenwood and a pureblood Ghanian mother, Egypt Riddle thus making her a pureblood. Paris is the oldest of seven children and the oldest girl in the family. Since both of her parents grew up with parents who subscirbed to the magic is might mentality Paris and her siblings were raised in the muggle and magical word to teach them the importance os being inclusive. Early Life Paris was born on a blistery holiday in France. Her parents to be honest were in the early stages of dating and Paris was a surprise for both of them. Her father Nathan fled the house at the news. He wasn't ready for fatherhood and it was all just too much for the young ministry worker. However he was able to pull it together for the big day. And the day of her birth was not without its drama. Her mother, Egypt threw things at everyone in the room and her father fainted. Leaving her aunt Tomasina the sole task of seeing her actual birth. Paris was a lively child. Always curious and wanting to know more. Her and her father formed an instant and unshakable bond. More so than her and her mother. Paris was not a baby that liked to be cuddled and coddled. Though she loved attention. She was easy to contain before she learned to crawl, but after that there was no stopping on her. Paris got into any and everything, including dumping her bottle of milk all over her father's owl. And thus ended his fondness for the tyke. Paris was her father's daughter through and through. Her and her father shared a special bond that she will never let go of. She would spend hours lying on the floor of his piano room listening to him play. Or she would be propped up on the counter while he concocted his culinary delights. Just being around her father was enough to make Paris giddy all over. Paris was happy to be the sole child of her parents, but nine months later her sister Willow came screaming into the world. Paris was not happy about that arrangement. But she lived with it and soon grew to love her baby sister, but then Lucas popped up and it was all Paris could take to put up with her oddball sister and her mommy's boy brother. The family moved from their home in London out to their permanent home, Uptowne Court in Surry. Her parents wanted her to go to a muggle primary school. However on Paris' sixth birthday in her mother's native country of Ghana, Paris participated in her wand ceremony. The wand ceremony is a special and highly secretive process unique to the Ghanian wizards. At the end of the ceremony Paris was presented with a 13 inch Zebrawood wand with a sphinx heartstring core. And the young Paris was not content to not use magic outside of the home. So she was sent to a magical primary school in India. After Lucas came her twin brothers Joseph and Dillon . And finally rounding out the Greenwood clan the twins Devon and Benjamin came along. Paris fell in love with Leonardo Da Vinci at a very early age and made up her mind that she was going to be the greatest inventor in history, and she took to potions like a duck to water. When she was 11 her dad built her a laboratory off her bedroom and she has been cranking out potions since then. Everything from an improved skin tonic, to a hair color changing potion. Paris grew up in a happy home surrounded by love and family. With her mother's wealth the family didn't have to want for anything. And Paris never did. Between her faher spoiling her and her nature want for things she had things most little girls will never see. Her dad tried unsuccessful to curb her spending habits, but there was no stopping Paris. Life at Hogwarts Paris transfered to Hogwarts in her third year after spending the first two years of her magical education at the Arcane Magical Institute in Egypt. She was sorted into Slytherin and she began her reign as the resident diva. Paris surrounded herself by only a handful of friends. Including the Slytherin playboy Steven Tamesis and Nancy Hudonson . Paris was never one to keep a ton of friends as she valued the people around her so she kept her close friends to a hand full. One of her favorite people in the world was Theodore Newtington . She formed an instant and long lasting love-hate relationship with a certain Ravenclaw, Celandine Toussaint. The rivarly, like many in Paris' life were all in her head. Celandine considered Paris a friend and Paris considered her competition. And the matter of Copernicus Kettleburn didn't help things. Paris liked Cope and Cope loved Celandine who was still chasing bugs around the castle. Her first year at Hogwarts was devoted to Quidditch and the Quill, the school newspaper. She wrote the infamous "What's Hot and What's Not" column. Anyone and everyone fell victim to her quill even her favorite flying Professor Vindictus. Though she was nice to him. In her fifth year, Paris got 10 OWLs, except Ancient Runes and Artimancy. Her two worst subjects. She followed that up with 7 N.E.W.Ts in her seventh year. Where she was also Quidditch captain. She enjoyed being quidditch captain maybe a little too much. Paris left a long lasting legacy behind at Hogwarts and she enjoyed her time there and wouldn't trade any of it for the world. More to come.... Personality and Traits Paris is a diva, through and through. And she is the undisputed queen bee in her hive. Please don't test her on this. She would love nothing more than to send you home crying to your mother. Its her pleasure to dress up and stop traffic and turn heads. And why shouldn't she? Paris loves being the center of attention with all eyes on her. Paris doesn't like competition for her "crown" and she will take on the world if she has to. If you don't liek Paris, well bully for you. Grab a number a get in line. She takes no prisoners on her quest to the best. And she will be the best, trust her on that. Paris is brash and opinionated. And she has been known to be abrasive, though she calls it being honest. Never, ever ask her a question you don't want to know the answer to. Because that is what you will get from Paris. Well her version of it anyways. She says what she thinks and does what she wants. Its better to tell someone off than ask permission is what she thinks. There are few people in this world that can say no to Paris once she makes up her mind about something, Her father spoiled her in that aspect. Paris does have a soft side, though few have seen it. She ahs a tender heart and will help out anyone in need. She is still a little girl at heart having a playful side. Paris can be sweet when she wants to be and will give anyone the shirt off her back, well...depends on the shirt. Paris does have a chip on her shoulder about her height and is overly sensitive about it. So if you like you face the way it is, just don't mention it. Paris fell in love with Leonardo Da Vinci at a very early age and made up her mind that she was going to be the greatest inventor in history. Paris is all girl and you better know it. She loves everything about being a girl. Paris, her mother and her sister always spent Saturday mornings at the spa as a girls day out. Getting pampered with manicures, pedicures and scapl massages make all the things about being a girl fun. But of course Paris can get down and dirty when the time calls for it. She can rough it out with her brothers if she has to. She has five of them and she has to be able to let them know who is in charge, after all. Paris is a great lover of literature. Some of her favorite books are The Iliad and Arabian Nights. If she had been born in another century she would been a great explorer. People ofter think of Paris as just a shallow girl with a beautiful face, and she will admit that is a bit of a snob at times, but that can't be helped. But Paris is a highly intelligent girl who took her studies very seriously. And even though Paris likes being in the thick of things she does crave and enjoy her alone time. That quiet reflection time by herself. To take a bubble bath, or to write out new formulas or just to recharge her batteries. Its not easy being Paris after all. Life After Hogwarts Paris was a hot commodity after she left Hogwarts. She was offered several positions around the world, but she turned them down to further her studies at Wizarding University in Scotland, concentrating on Experimental Potions. While in university she played chaser for the Ghana national team. She graduated university with top marks and she was recuited by the Appleby Arrows. There she played chaser for an additional two years. Paris was also the spokeswitch for her grandfather's broom and caprpet company. She would have a brief stint with the French national team before retiring from Quidditch at the age of 24. After retiring from quidditch she worked in the French Ministry in the Wizarding Patent office, in their experimental charms and potions division. However the job didn't give her the time to devote for her own potions and experiments. It was here that she came up with the idea of making her own potions and selling them. The Greenwood Potions Factory was born. It was slow going at first, but with her breakthrough Fountain of Youth, the company exploded and began trading on the open potions market as GPF Limited. They are now selling in over 60 countries with their flagship store in London. Paris was awarded the Order of Merlin Second Class for her fountain of youth elixir. She was voted Witch Weekly's Socialit of the Year and she was the winner of their Most Charming Smile. Paris' life has been a fabulous ride and she is only 23. She can hardly wait for the nest 60 years of her life. Relationships Paris has only had two significant relationships in her life. Both of them at Hogwarts. Her first being Steven Tamesis . The Slytherin playboy. They met in Diagon Alley and Steven's slick style caught her eye. He didn't chase her which only made her wonder what he was really like. Finding out that she was in Slytherin as well gave Paris the chance to get to know him better and soon the two were a power couple. However it was doomed to fail. Both of them wanted the spotlight in the relationship and neither was willing to budge. It was a mutual split and the two remined friends. Even when Steven and her best friend Nancy began dating. Her second relationship shocked even the rumon mill at Hogwarts. The resident diva from Slytherin and the goody two shoed prefect from Gryffindor, Chris Potter were an unlikely pair. The two didn't care what any had to say about them being together. Chris made Paris smile and she made him laugh. The spent many a nights near the Gryffindor Tower eating chinese take out from the Hogwarts kitchen. This was as close to love as Paris would ever get. But it just didn't work out for her. She had been single ever since her break-up with Chris. And she thought she would remain so. That was until she met professional mggle football player Xorin Ritchie. A native of Belize and recent addition to the Man U team. He is the forward for Manchester United. The couple met during a red carpet event for the launch of Victoria Beckham's new fragrance. Paris rebuffed his clumsy advances, but presistance on his part won her over and she agreed to go out with him. The couple dated for six months before he popped the question. She happily accepted. The Greenwood-Ritchie wedding was a wedding for the ages. Paris wanted Westminster Abby. After all if it was ok for Princess Diana it should have been ok for Paris. However it is not avabile for private bookings. No matter how many fits Paris threw. She was not going to repeat wedding destinations of her relatives and by a stroke of luck she was able to get the Amalienborg Royal Palace in Copenhagen. It was a week long celebration that culminated in a spectacular wedding of almost 5,000 people. Many of which were the simply the bride's family. Paris wore a Versace gown and the couple exchanged Cartier wedding rings. Paris' a 4 caret black diamond. It was a day to remember and the pictures for the ceremony went for a pretty penny ont he muggle market and even more in the wizarding world. It was everything Paris wanted it to be. Paris is currently pregnant with the couple's first child. A daughter they have already nameed Israel. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Quidditch Category:Alumni Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Class of 2072 Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Professional Quidditch Player